Chase Me
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: They don’t part on conventional terms. Jack/Yusei


Title: Chase Me  
Author: Kleptomaniac Can Opener  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing: Jack x Yusei  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is a Studio Gallop production.

Summary: They don't part on conventional terms.

NOTES: Originally written for a contest. I didn't win, but that's okay. XD

~*~*~*~

"What the heck?! Nh!" Yusei Fudo found himself slammed against the wall just inside of his room. The heavy thud of his body reverberated on the cold metal. Strong hands gripped his wrists, and if not for his thick leather gloves, he was sure the small bones would be grinding into each other.

Jack Atlas's purple eyes were glaring into him like bolts of magma, burning and searing with their intensity. There was only one thing he could be in such a rage about, and Yusei was surprised that the blond man had found out so quickly. Either that girl had gone squealing to her friends, which was likely, or someone had seen them and had told Jack firsthand.

"Who was she?" Jack's voice was low and husky in his anger.

"No one." Yusei made sure his own tone remained calm and collected. Jack brought out both the best and worse in him, but he wasn't about to lose control of his emotions in this confrontation. Not today.  
"That's bull, Yusei!" It was here that Yusei's blue eyes began to return the glaring dagger for dagger. With a quick jerk, he broke Jack's hold on him.  
"It's none of your business what we did or didn't do."

Jack grabbed Yusei by his collar, yanking him close. Their warm breaths flowed over the other's face in moist waves. "You're mine. No one else is allowed to touch you."  
"You don't own me." Yusei's declaration was crisp and straightforward. It infuriated Jack to no end.

The blond sucked in a strained breath and forcefully reeled in his temper. He released the shorter male's shirt and cupped his hands over soft cheeks instead. He gently rubbed his callused thumbs over smooth flesh. "Stop being this way, Yusei. You're mine, you'll always be mine." Yusei's lips pulled down in a sharp frown.  
"Quit acting like a child. I'm not a toy." All at once, Jack's temper flared again.  
"Yusei!" The raven haired teen winced as those fingers dug into his skin but he didn't stand down.  
"Do you think you're the only one who gets jealous?" His lover's question and hard stare gave Jack pause. Yusei takes the opportunity to knock the blonde's hands away. Red starbursts have been left on his pale flesh.  
"What are you...?"  
"Do you think I don't notice?" Yusei continued on, cutting Jack off. "Every time your groupies come around you're all over them."  
"That's just to keep my image!"  
"It doesn't change what you do."

Jack's hands now slammed against the wall on either side of his head. Jack was gritting his teeth and he knew he must be crimson with his rage. But Yusei didn't back down, matching his fiery fury with well-cultivated ice. The air may as well have been made of granite with how heavy it was between them. But in spite of the distrust between them, in spite of the licking flames of anger, something else burned as well. It boiled their blood to the breaking point.

The floodgates opened between them and Yusei was sandwiched against the wall by Jack's lean body, his mouth being aggressively invaded and conquered by the blonde's lips and tongue. The pink muscles twisted and fought with the ferocity of dragons, vying for dominance over the other. Hands begin to tear at clothing, tossing away jackets and forcing open stubborn zippers on pants.

Jack pulled Yusei to the ground, looming over the raven haired teen on his hands and knees. They paused in their flurry of need in order to catch their breaths, panting like they had never breathed before. But when Jack gazed into Yusei's eyes, they weren't glazed with lust and desire but were calm and calculating instead. It was so unexpected that Jack left himself open to Yusei's next action.

"Not this time." With a sudden shove, Yusei pushed Jack off of him, sending the other teen rolling a few feet. The blond snapped out the other's name like a curse.  
"Yusei!"  
"I'm tired of this pattern." The raven haired boy sat up, brushing dust off of his arms. "I won't have any further part in it." Jack stared at Yusei, his dropped jaw almost touching the floor. Cold blue eyes met stunned violet. "Do you understand, Jack?"

The room was deathly silent as Yusei climbed back onto his feet and straightened his shirt. He didn't think anything of it as he heard the telling sounds of shifting material as Jack also stood, so it came as a surprise when a strong arm clamped around his body to hold his arms down and a strange smelling cloth was painfully crushed to his mouth and nose. The smaller teen fought but Jack managed to keep his hold on him. The edges of his vision were fading into darkness fast.

Jack lips brushed over his ear. "I wanted to take you with me, Yusei, not those girls."  
Then everything was swallowed by the black.

When Yusei came to, Jack was gone, as well as his precious Stardust Dragon. The message was clear. "I'll come after you, Jack."


End file.
